


Around You

by MoanDiary



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BluBallz: Origins, Blue Balls, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e05 Detective Amenadiel, F/M, Groping, Horniness, Making Out, Missing Scene, rounding second base towards third
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/pseuds/MoanDiary
Summary: She hurt him and he hurt her, and despite it all they would not—couldnot—give up on each other.Missing scene between the end of Detective Amenadiel and the beginning of BluBallz.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 24
Kudos: 305





	Around You

_If you choose to be vulnerable around me, then I choose to be vulnerable around you._

Chloe’s words ping around in Lucifer’s mind like so many pinballs as they kiss, wrapped in each other’s arms, exchanging soft, wondering touches. His body had really chosen to be vulnerable around her without allowing his consciousness to have much say in the matter. But he did choose to be _around_ her, again and again, even knowing that it stripped him of his defenses. Even when he bargained with his Father for her life. Even when we came back from Vegas. Even after her betrayal. 

She hurt him and he hurt her, and despite it all they would not— _could_ not—give up on each other.

She makes a tiny noise in her throat and suddenly it’s not enough, this hesitant, chaste, reverent affection. He opens his lips against hers, his hunger for her—a fire he’s kept banked at all costs for the sake of his sanity—surging into an inferno. He thrusts his tongue into her mouth with a groan, and she breathes in sharply through her nose, the hand that had been gently caressing his cheek fisting suddenly in his hair for leverage as he plunders her mouth with all the skill at his disposal. She meets him with equal ardor, the hand not clutching his hair gripping his shoulder, his back, his hip. 

He hauls her as close as he can given the awkwardness of sitting side-by-side on the piano bench, wishing they were elsewhere so he could press himself against her completely but unwilling to break the moment. It hardly feels real. It could be just another of the million fantasies of their reunion that kept him going all those long, dark years in Hell. He might pull away and find he’s still in the Pit, wandering the labyrinthine hallways of his own torturous loop, thinking constantly of the unlocked door he cannot bring himself to walk through.

But her tongue slides seductively along his and the feeling of it—new and sweet and tasting vaguely of breakroom coffee and like nothing he could have imagined—is no fantasy. He breaks away from her mouth finally, breathing heavily, and takes a moment to admire her swollen lips and her lust-darkened eyes before dipping to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. He tugs aside the collar of her jacket to nibble at the delicate skin at her collarbone, and her hand descends from his hair, tracing the tendons in his neck, skimming his chest and his belly and landing in his lap.

Chloe makes a breathless noise of surprise when she finds him hard. He chuckles a little and sucks softly at a place under her jaw that makes her squirm, already filed away to his newly-created mental index of The Detective’s Erogenous Zones. If she’s surprised that her slightest touch can make him stand at the ready, she clearly hasn’t been paying much attention. Making subtle adjustments to his crotch to maintain at least a veneer of professionalism has become somewhat of a specialty of his over the years of their partnership.

She touches him softly—curious, exploratory groping that drives him mad with the desire for more. He fights the urge to thrust up against her hand. He vibrates with the effort it takes to control himself, sliding one trembling hand under her shirt to cup her. Her nipple is a hard peak under his palm as he kneads her breast, finally able to match the shape and softness and heft of it to the images of it long-seared into his mind. She whimpers his name against his cheek as he slips his hand into her bra, his fingers teasing and pinching her nipple. Her hand tightens around his straining cock, stroking it, while she claws at his scalp with the other, a subtle pain that sharpens the pleasure. Totally novel and so very, very _them_.

She shifts restlessly, drawing his attention downward to watch her squeeze her thighs together, hips rising and falling minutely. He’s struck by the thought that he might be mere minutes away from burying his face between her thighs and giving her something to _really_ squirm about, and he moans, mouth already watering. He kisses her again, voracious and filthy and nothing like all those soft, hesitant kisses that have delineated the path of their relationship up until now. Everything is different now. All the barriers are down. All the truths have been laid bare. There’s nothing between them but—

Her phone rings, the volume of its irritating digital tones drowning out the soft sounds of their kisses and labored breathing.

 _“Godda—”_ Chloe bites off the rest of the sentiment with a guilty glance at him, fumbling in her jacket pocket and scooting away from him slightly on the bench. “It’s Ella,” she says flatly, taking a moment to breathe and schooling her expression into something resembling her professional façade before tapping the screen to answer.

“What’s up? Oh. Where? Yep. We’ll be there in a few. Bye.”

Lucifer gives her phone a death glare as she hangs up and puts it down on top of the piano.

“Murder?” he asks, voice strained. 

“Yep.”

He looks down at his long-suffering erection. It’s waited a long time, he supposes. What’s another few hours? 

“Well, let’s get it over with.”


End file.
